


Sixth Time's the Charm

by Slyblueisblu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past affiliations with shady people, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyblueisblu/pseuds/Slyblueisblu
Summary: After a year of failed relationships and two years of casual hook-ups, Abel Harper meets handsome stranger Kylen Douglas who wants to reintroduce Abel to the world of dating. However, when relics of the the past show back up again, will the bonds of their relationship withstand the pressure, or will it snap under the strain? M/M, updates will be sporadic. Rating may change. *UNDERGOING REWRITE*





	1. Chapter 1

           “This behaviors gotta stop, man,” A voice from Abel’s right said, prompting him to look up from his drink to the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to Caleb Jensen, his best friend from high school, who was looking at him with an expression of vague concern as he leaned against the bar counter.

            “I don’t know what you mean,” Abel scoffed, looking back down at his drink as he picked it up and idly swirled it.

            “You know what I mean. These casual hook-ups. You can’t keep doing this forever. Besides, you don’t know where those men have been or what they could have,” Caleb said, resting his hand in his hand as he watched Abel.

            “I use protection,” Abel replied, taking a sip of his drink.

            “That’s not the main issue here. Don’t you want someone to love and cherish and share that large apartment with?” Caleb asked.

            “Remember the last time I tried dating? Five failed relationships in one year. _One_. I’m taking a break right now,” Abel replied, tracing his finger along the rim of his glass.

            “Two years is a long enough break, don’t you think? I’m sure you’ll find better guys this time around!” Caleb said. When Abel didn’t reply, he sighed and straightened up. “Whatever, man. You’re still just as stubborn as back then, so whatever I say won’t make a difference. I’ve got to get back to working, so just call me over if you need a refill,” Caleb said and headed over to take the orders of a group that had just entered the bar.

            Abel went back to swirling his drink, occasionally taking sips from it. _Maybe he’s right. Maybe I should start dating again_. Abel sighed, watching the liquid swirl about in his glass.

            “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” A voice roused him from his thoughts and he looked up to see who had spoken to him. A tall man stood there with his hand on the back of the chair next to Abel. He had short, tousled black hair and kind green eyes.

            Abel stared at him for a couple of seconds before remembering the stranger had asked him a question. “Uh, yeah, go ahead,” He stuttered out, quickly turning back to his drink, trying to will away the blush on his face.

            “Thank you,” The stranger said, taking his seat next to Abel. Abel continued staring down at his drink, the damn blush showing no signs of fading.

            “What can I get you?” Abel heard Caleb ask the man seated next to him.

            “A glass of Jack Daniel’s, please,” The man replied in that wonderfully low voice of his.

            “Coming right up,” Caleb said, setting about fixing the drink. A moment later, he heard Caleb set the glass down with a “Here you go!” before he moved off to assist another customer, leaving Abel alone with the handsome stranger.

            The two of the sat in silence for a few moments before the man spoke up. “You’ve got some pretty hair,” He said.

            Abel looked up at the compliment, his hand going up to thread itself in his long, wavy, blond hair. “R-Really?” Abel said quietly, his blush burning anew.

            The black haired man nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Mhmm. It looks incredibly soft and silky. You must take very good care of it,” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

            “Y-Yeah,” Abel said, letting go of his hair and returning his hand to his drink, his face turning even redder.

            “Ah, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Kylen Douglas,” The man said, extending his hand forward.

            “Abel Harper,” Abel said, grasping the offered hand and shaking it lightly.

            “Abel, huh? A pretty name to go with a pretty face,” Kylen said, withdrawing his hand. Abel’s face burned brighter as he finished off his drink.

            “Y-You’ve got a nice name yourself,” Abel said.

            “So, what do you do for a living, Abel?” Kylen asked, resting his head in his hand as he turned to face Abel.

            “I’m an author and a freelance artist,” Abel replied, shifting to face Kylen himself.

            “Is that so? You certainly seem like the artsy type,” Kylen said, smiling gently at Abel, causing the blush that was beginning to fade to come back full force.

            “W-What about you? What do you do?” Abel asked him.

            “I’m the manager of a nearby coffee shop,” Kylen answered, taking a sip of his drink.

            “A coffee shop manager? It suits so,” Abel said, smiling lightly.

            “You think so? No one’s said that to me before,” Kylen said, laughing.

            _He’s got a really nice laugh_. Abel’s face softened at the sound of his laugh.

            Just then, the door to the bar banged open and a rather large group came in, laughing and chattering amongst each other as they moved to a group of tables at the back of the bar.

            “It’s getting rather loud in here, isn’t it? How about we go somewhere that’s a little quieter,” Kylen said, knocking back the rest of his drink.

            “We can go over to my place,” Abel offered. “It’s just down the street.”

            “Sounds like a good idea. Let’s go!” Kylen said, taking out his wallet and placing a few bills down on the counter as he stood up. Abel quickly did the same and led them out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

            “This is really convenient, isn't it? You don’t have to worry about getting a cab or anything if you’re too drunk to drive,” Kylen commented as Abel led the way into the apartment complex where he lived.

            “I don’t drive at all, so that’s not really been a concern,” Abel replied as they made their way over to the elevators.

            Kylen’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? Although, I suppose in a city such as this, you don’t really need a car unless you commute long distances every day,” He said as they stepped into the elevator.

            “My editor’s office is a couple blocks down the street, and everything else is in this general are, so I never felt the need to get a car. I have my license, and I’m sure I can make the payments on a used car, I just don’t need one at the moment,” Abel said as he pushed the third floor button. The elevator doors slid closed and with a shudder, the elevator began its upward ascent.

            “That’s fair. Why pay for something that you’ll hardly ever use?’ Kylen said with a laugh. The elevator crawled to a halt and with a ding the doors slid open. Abel grabbed Kylen’s hand and led them down the hall to his apartment. Abel let go of Kylen’s hand so he could pull his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door. He dragged Kylen into the apartment, flipping on the light switch and throwing his keys onto the side table by the door. He kicked the door closed with his foot as Kylen stepped further into the apartment, looking around admiringly.

            “This is a nice place you've got here. Real big and spacious,” Kylen commented as he shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the back of the couch.

            “That it is,” Abel responded, stepping closer to Kylen. “And you know the best part? The walls are soundproof.” After that last statement, Abel stood on his tiptoes, looped his arms around Kylen’s neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

            Kylen’s eyes widened in surprise before they slid closed as he responded to the kiss. However, he pushed Abel away when he tried to slip his tongue into Kylen’s mouth.

            “What are you doing?” Kylen asked, his cheeks flushed a light red.

            “You … didn't come here to have sex?” Abel questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly and looking up at Kylen in confusion.

            “No. I just came here to talk. Come on, let’s sit on the couch,” Kylen said, moving to take a seat on the couch. Abel stared at him for a couple seconds before he shrugged his jacket off, laying it next to Kylen’s before moving to join him on the couch.

            “So, what did you want to talk about?” Abel asked as he sat down next to Kylen.

            “This … may sound creepy, but I've kinda been watching you for a couple months,” Kylen admitted sheepishly, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously, his face flushing a deep red.

            “You’re right, that does sound creepy,” Abel said flatly, narrowing his eyes.

            “Yeah, sorry about that,” Kylen said with a nervous laugh, “I just couldn't help but watch you when I noticed how pretty you were.”

            “Thanks for the compliment, but what does that have to do with why you want to talk to me?” Abel asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

            “Well, I've noticed how you almost always leave the bar with another guy, and I overheard your conversation with the bartender, so I-“

            “So you decided to come back with me to give me another lecture? Sorry, but I've already heard it from Caleb. I don’t need a stranger commenting on my sexual choices,” Abel said, cutting him off.

            “I didn't come here the lecture you. I came here to ask you out,” Kylen said before Abel could say anything else.

            That threw Abel off. “You-What?” He choked out, his face flushing deeply.

            “I came here to ask you out,” Kylen repeated, looking Abel directly in the eyes.

            “I heard you. But why? If you overheard the conversation earlier, then you heard what I said about my past relationships. I don’t want-“

            “That was two years ago,” Kylen cut him off. “This is now. Things have changed. I’m sure this relationship will go better than those previous five.”

            “You sound pretty confident,” Abel said with a small smile. “Alright. I suppose I’ll give us a shot.”

            Kylen’s face lit up. “Thank you! You won’t regret it!” He said enthusiastically, grasping both of Abel’s hands with his own.

            “Let’s hope not,” Abel said, smiling at Kylen’s enthusiasm.

            Kylen released Abel’s hands to look down at his watch and blinked in surprise when he saw the time. “It’s getting rather late and I have work in the morning. I should probably get going,” Kylen said, standing up and moving to put on his jacket. “Ah, hold on,” He said, rifling through his jacket pockets and pulling out his phone. He fiddled with it for a second before presenting it to Abel. “Here, put your number in here so I can contact you.”

            “Okay.” Abel said, taking the phone from Kylen to type his name and number into it. He handed it back once he finished.

            “Thank you! I’ll get going now,” Kylen said, sliding his phone back into his back and making his way over to the door with Abel following behind him.

            “So, will I see you tomorrow?” Abel asked as he opened the door and they stepped outside.

            “Sure, we can meet up for dinner. I’ll call you when I get off,” Kylen replied, turning to face Abel.

            “That works. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Abel said.

            “It’s a date then,” Kylen nodded firmly. He started down the hall before suddenly stopping. “Ah, before I forget,” Kylen said, turning back around and walked back to Abel. Abel stared up at him in confusion as Kylen grasped his chin and pulled him up for a kiss. “Goodnight,” Kylen said in a low voice as they separated, smiling as Abel’s face lit up in a bright blush.

            “G-Goodnight,” Abel said dazedly as he watched Kylen walk off down the hall.

            “My, My, how unusual,” A voice startled Abel out of his daze and he whirled towards the direction of the voice, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was just his neighbor Mary.

            “Mary, don’t scare me like that!” Abel exclaimed, putting a hand over his thudding heart.

            Mary chuckled at his reaction. “Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you,” She said, smiling at him.

            “It’s alright. But what do you mean by ‘that’s unusual’?” Abel asked, leaning against his door frame.

            “Ah, I mean I never see you come out with the men you bring home.” She replied.

            “Well, he didn't come back with me for that,” He said

            “He didn't? Then, is he…?” She trailed off.

            “Yeah, I guess you could say he’s my boyfriend,” Abel replied, fidgeting slightly.

            “Good for you! I’m glad you found someone!” She said happily, clapping her hands together.

            “We’ll see how it goes,” He said, giving a small sigh.

            “I’m sure it’ll go well! He seems like such a nice gentleman,” Mary replied, smiling brightly at him.

            “Let’s hope so. I’ll talk to you later Mary,” He said, straightening up and turning to head inside.

            “Okay, goodnight Abel!” Mary said, waving goodbye to him. He gave her a parting wave before he stepped inside and closed his door. He sighed deeply and leaned against the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He sighed again and pushed himself off the door and headed to his bedroom to prepare himself for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the previous one were supposed to be one chapter, but it got to be too long so I split it up. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
